Bothrops asper
La terciopelo (Bothrops asper)Campbell JA, Lamar WW. 2004. The Venomous Reptiles of the Western Hemisphere. Comstock Publishing Associates, Ithaca and London. 870 pp. 1500 plates. ISBN 0-8014-4141-2. es una especie de serpiente crotalina venenosa que se encuentra en América Central y norte de Sudamérica. estas serpientes se hallan en un amplio rango de hábitats de tierras bajas, a menudo cerca de hábitats humanos. Son grandes y nerviosas, esta especie es la principal responsable de incidentes por mordeduras de serpiente dentro de su zona de distribución. No se reconocen subespecies actualmente. Descripción left|thumb|160px|''B. asper'', juvenil. Se encuentran entre las de mayor dimorfismo sexual de todas las serpientes. Las serpientes de ambos sexos nacen del mismo tamaño, pero entre los 7 a 12 meses de edad las hembras comienzan a crecer más rápidamente que los machos. En general, los adultos miden entre 1,4-1,8 m. Machos nunca alcanzan más de 1,95 m de longitud, mientras que las hembras tienen un tamaño promedio de 1,85 m, con una longitud máxima confirmada de 2,5 m. Las hembras tienen cuerpos gruesos y las más grandes pueden pesar hasta 6 kg; se han reportado ejemplares de mayor peso. Estando así las hembras de esta especie entre las más pesadas de todas las serpientes. Además tienen la cabeza dos o tres veces más grandes que la de los machos en proporción a su tamaño, mientras que sus colmillos son proporcionalmente más grandes (típicamente 2,5 cm) también.[http://www.venomousreptiles.org/articles/133 Captive care of B. asper] at VenomousReptiles.org. Accessed 6 November 2006. El patrón de color se asemeja al de B. atrox: rayas diagonales y diamantes de varias tonos de marrón. La parte inferior de la cabeza es amarillo pálido. Las serpientes recién nacidas son de color más brillante y los machos tienen la punta de la cola amarilla. A cada lado de la cabeza tiene una foseta loreal ubicada entre el ojo y el hocico, que sirve para detectar presas que emiten radiación infrarroja. La foseta loreal es una característica compartida con las demás víboras de foseta. Nombres comunes Algunos de los nombres comunes aplicados a esta serpiente son: terciopelo, fer-de-lance, barba amarilla (Guatemala), nauyaca (México; del Nahuatl nahui, cuatro, y del yacatl, nariz; "cuatro narices"),Diccionario de la Real Academia Española, 22a. ed. Consultado el 27 de marzo de 2009 y yellow-jaw tommygoff (Belice). El nombre fer-de-lance o "common lancehead" se utiliza en los Estados Unidos para referirse tanto a ésta especie, como a B. atrox. Distribución geográfica Se encuentra en las tierras bajas del Atlántico del este de México y América Central, incluyendo Guatemala, Belice, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica y Panamá. Existe una población aislada en el sureste de Chiapas (México) y el suroeste de Guatemala. En el norte de Sudamérica se encuentra en Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela. La localidad tipo dado es "Obispo", en el Istmo de Darién (Panamá). El terciopelo es sobre todo una especie de tierras bajas que, en México y América Central, se encuentra desde el nivel del mar hasta una altitúd de 1.200-1.300 m. En América del Sur, al parecer, su ocurrencia altitudional varía considerablemente e incluye zonas más elevadas: hasta 2.500 m en Venezuela y por lo menos 2.640 m en Colombia. (Lancini, 1979). De acuerdo con Campbell y Lamar (2004), su área de distribución en Ecuador se extiende hasta la costa del Pacífico en provincia de El Oro, la zona de Vilcabamba y el valle del río Catamayo (Lascano Freire y Kuch, 1994 Schätti, y Kramer, 1993). Hay también algunos registros en la costa norte de Perú en la región de Tumbes.Tello-V. (1998), Pesantes-Segura (2000) También es conocida en la isla Gorgona en Colombia. B. asper occurre a lo largo de los valles interandinos de Colombia, la llanura costera del Caribe por el centro norte de Venezuela del Orinoco, hacia el este hasta el Delta Amacuro. Es la única especie de Bothrops que existe en la isla de Trinidad, aunque la situación es complicada debido a la proximidad de Trinidad y la Delta del Orinoco, que puede resultar en especiación simpátrica de B. atrox. Hábitat El hábitat natural es principalmente conformado de bosque húmedo tropical y bosque perenne, aunque ocurre también en zonas más secas con bosque tropical caducifolio, bosque espinoso y sabana de pinos cerca de lagos, ríos y arroyos. Comportamiento right|thumb|240px|''B. asper''. Esta especie es principalmente nocturna, escondiéndose en la hojarasca o entre raíces de árboles durante el día. Se encuentran en un rango de hábitats diferentes. Los ejemplares juveniles son a menudo semiarbóreos e incluso los adultos se encuentran a veces en arbustos y árboles bajos. En comparación con la "barba amarilla" (B. atrox), estas serpientes han sido descritas como más excitables e impredecibles cuando son molestadas. Pueden moverse con mucha rapidez y por lo general optan por huir del peligro, pero son capaces de repentinamente invertir de dirección para defenderse vigorosamente. Cuando están acorralados y plenamente alertos, los especímenes adultos deben ser considerados muy peligrosos. Reproducción En general, los machos dejan de comer durante un tiempo después del comienzo del ciclo reproductivo, mientras que las hembras dejan de comer a los pocos meses de embarazo. El apareamiento ocurre en diferentes momentos del año y en diferentes áreas. La gestación dura normalmente entre 180 y 240 días, y los serpientes nacen vivos. La camada media es de unos 30 ejemplares, pero camadas de hasta un 80 o 100 han sido reportados. Los recién nacidos usan la punta de su cola para atraer a presas. Veneno Esta especie es responsable de una parte importante de las mordeduras de serpientes dentro de su área de distribución. Junto con la víbora de cascabel (Crotalus durissus) es la principal causa de mordeduras de serpiente en Yucatán, México. En Costa Rica es considerada la serpiente más peligrosa del país, responsable del 46% de todas las mordeduras y el 30% de todos los casos hospitalizados; Antes de 1947 la tasa de mortalidad fue del 7%, pero desde entonces se ha reducido a casi 0% (Bolaños, 1984). En los estados Colombianos de Antioquia y Chocó causa un 50-70% de todas las mordeduras de serpientes con una tasa de secuelas de 6% y una tasa de mortalidad de 5% (Otero et al., 1992). En el estado de Lara, Venezuela, es responsable de 78% de todos los envenenamientos y de todas las muertes por mordedura de serpiente (Dao-L., 1971). Una de las razones porque tantas personas son picadas por ésta especie es su asociación con las habitaciones humanas donde viven sus presas comunes (ratas, ratones, lagartos). Por lo tanto, muchas de las mordeduras ocurren en el interior de las casas (Sasa & Vázquez, 2003).Warrell DA. 2004. Snakebites in Central and South America: Epidemiology, Clinical Features, and Clinical Management. In Campbell JA, Lamar WW. 2004. The Venomous Reptiles of the Western Hemisphere. Comstock Publishing Associates, Ithaca and London. 870 pp. 1500 plates. ISBN 0-8014-4141-2. Esta especie es fácilmente irritable y tiene la reputación de ser agresiva. Es considerada como más excitable e imprevisible que B. atrox. Su gran tamaño y su hábito de levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo puede dar lugar a picaduras arriba de las rodillas. También se ha observado que puede expulsar el veneno en chorros finos desde las puntas de sus colmillos sobre una distancia de al menos 6 pies (1,8 m) (Mole, 1924). Los síntomas de mordedura incluyen dolor, supuración de las heridas punzantes, inflamación local que puede aumentar durante 36 horas, moretones que se extiende desde el lugar de la picadura, ampollas, entumecimiento, fiebre leve, dolor de cabeza, sangrado de la nariz y las encías, hemoptisis, hemorragia gastrointestinal, hematuria, hipotensión, náuseas, vómitos, alteración de la conciencia y sensibilidad del bazo. En los casos no tratados, con frecuencia se produce necrosis local que puede requerir la amputación. En 12 casos mortales la causa de la muerte fue septicemia (5), hemorragia intracraneal (3), Insuficiencia renal aguda con hiperpotasemia y acidosis metabólica (2) y choque hemorrágico (1). Taxonomía Esta especie se consideraba anteriormente como una subespecie de B. atrox ("Barba amarilla") y a menudo sigue siendo confundida con ella. Véase también * Emponzoñamiento bothrópico Referencias Categoría:Reptiles de Costa Rica